Love In The Ship
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Impian Wookie adalah berlayar di tengah samudra bersama orang yang dicintainya sedangkan Yesung dengan senang hati menurutinya. Bagaimana ya rasanya bercinta di tengah samudra? Yewook Genderswitch. Twoshoot. DLDR! Dont forget review..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love In The Ship**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Lenght : 1/2 (Twoshoot)**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Mengandung unsur dewasa, Gaje, abal, typho(s). Dosa tanggung sendiri. Gak suka, silahkan menyingkir. Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: Impian Wookie adalah berlayar di tengah samudra bersama orang yang dicintainya sedangkan Yesung dengan senang hati menurutinya. Bagaimana ya rasanya bercinta di tengah samudra?**

*****Yewook*****

Ribuan orang berpakaian glamour memenuhi ruangan hotel bintang lima di kawasan tengah kota Seoul. Mereka semua turut memeriahkan resepsi pernikahan seorang eksekutif muda yang begitu terkenal dengan putri satu-satunya Kim Hankyung, pengusaha nomer satu di Korea.

"Selamat ya Wookie, Yesung oppa"

Kedua mempelai tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan selamat dari keluarga serta rekan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Minnie.." sahut Ryeowook yang kerap disapa Wookie dengan senyum lebarnya.

Yesung tertawa renyah di sebelah Wookie lalu melirik ke arah Minnie dan kekasihnya. "Kyu, cepat ajak Minnie menikah, sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar tuh," goda Yesung yang membuat istrinya terkikik dan Minnie melebarkan matanya kesal.

"Tenang saja hyung.. Aku sudah siap menikah kok. Kalau perlu saat ini juga boleh." Kyuhyun menyahuti sambil berkedip genit ke Minnie.

Minnie memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Apaan sih kau, Kyu?!" hardik Minnie lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wookie. " Kalian akan berangkat kapan? Malam ini juga?" tanyanya.

"Ne.. Setelah pesta ini selesai, kita langsung menuju dermaga," jawab Wookie seraya menggamit lengan suaminya.

"Wah, tentu harus. Kalau tidak, Yesung hyung bisa karatan nantinya. Hahaha..." ledek Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar. Milikku bisa karatan kalau terlalu lama." Yesung menampali dengan tersenyum genit ke sang istri.

Wookie bersemu merah karena malu. "Dasar para lelaki mesum!"

Minnie tertawa. "Pokoknya harus membawa kabar baik setelah pulang loh ya.."

"Minnie.. Kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan mereka sih?" Wookie memasang wajah sebal.

Yesung terkikik lagi lalu merangkul pinggang sang istri. " Sepertinya kita harus benar-benar berusaha, baby," bisik Yesung dengan menjilat sekilas telinga Wookie.

"Oppa.. Sudahlah.." rengek Wookie dengan menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Pasangan KyuMin tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan pengantin baru di hadapannya.

"Hyung, harus sukses! Jangan sampai lemas!"

"Wookie, fighting!"

**xXxXx**

Resepsi pernikahan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Kini pasangan pengantin baru itu sedang berada di dalam mobil yang mengantar mereka menuju dermaga.

"Oppa, ini kapal kita?" Wookie langsung keluar mobil dengan cepat begitu sampai di pelabuhan dan menatap takjub sebuah kapal pesiar yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat mewah dengan lampu kelap-kelip berwarna merah jambu di setiap sisinya.

"Tentu, baby. Kau suka?" Yesung menggenggam erat tangan istrinya, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kapal dan menyeret sebuah koper besar. Bunyi peluit kapal pertanda kapal akan segera menjauhi dermaga telah berbunyi. Dan, perjalanan mereka pun dimulai.

Wookie melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Dekorasi kapal sungguh indah dan romantis baginya. Lampu, balon, bunga dan berbagai pernik lainnya semuanya berwarna merah jambu dengan tatanan yang sempurna. "Sangat suka." Wookie mencium pipi kiri Yesung sekilas. "Gomawo, oppa.. Saranghae.."

Yesung tersenyum bahagia. "Nado saranghae," ucapnya lalu mengikuti langkah sang istri yang hendak memasuki kamar yang juga bernuansa pink, kamar pengantin mereka.

.

.

"Oppa mandi dulu saja, aku harus menata pakaian kita dulu." Wookie menyuruh suaminya dengan pandangan dan tangan fokus ke pakaian yang hendak dimasukkan lemari. Rencananya mereka akan berlayar sekitar dua minggu dalam rangka honeymoon mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja, baby?" Yesung memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

Wookie langsung melepaskan tangan Yesung dan berbalik menatap suaminya tajam. "Oppa..."

"Baiklah.." Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang istrinya lalu menyambar handuk di gantungan. "Uh, aku kan sudah tak sabar..." gerutunya pelan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kenapa, oppa?" tanya Wookie sengaja begitu mendengar suaminya menggerutu. Huh, dia sangat mengutuk sikap tak sabaran suaminya itu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya nanti malam. Astaga.

"Tak apa, baby. Hanya saja malam ini rasanya begitu panas."

Wookie hanya mendengus mendengar sahutan suaminya. Dia tentu saja menyadari arti lain dari ucapan Yesung.

**xXxXx**

Wookie berjalan melihat-lihat seluruh isi kapal dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mandi begitu saja. Dia sangat mengagumi kapal ini, terlebih pemiliknya. Kapal ini sudah resmi menjadi milik Yesung seminggu sebelum pesta pernikahan mereka. Suaminya itu rela merogoh koceknya lebih dalam hanya untuk menuruti keinginannya untuk berlayar mengarungi samudra dalam rangka bulan madu. Entah karena Yesung begitu mencintai atau karena dia takut tak diberi 'jatah', tapi hal ini sangat membuat Wookie terharu.

Kapal ini hanya berisi pasangan pengantin baru itu, nahkoda dan beberapa pelayan. Sebenarnya Yesung hanya ingin dia dan istrinya yang ada dalam kapal itu, tapi itu tentu saja tak mungkin.

Wookie menaiki anak tangga yang mengantarkan langkahnya ke bagian atas kapal. Wanita berumur 24 tahun itu memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin laut yang menerpanya. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pagar. Matanya kembali terbuka dan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan ombak yang bergulung dengan disinari lampu mercusuar. Kapal mereka memang sudah mulai mengarungi lautan satu jam yang lalu.

Wanita ini merasakan angin membelai rambutnya yang terurai. Dia tak takut rambutnya berantakan diterpa angin, tak peduli jika ia mungkin akan masuk angin nantinya karena ini adalah impiannya. Bulan madu di tengah samudra.

Wookie kembali memejamkan matanya. Otaknya berputar kembali ke masa lampau. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik kala mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yesung yang begitu konyol hingga saat ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Dia merasa menjadi wanita yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki Yesung yang sempurna dan tentu saja mencintainya.

"Baby..." Suara bisikan lembut di telinganya dan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata.

"Oppa.." Wookie bersandar di dada bidang sang suami.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini." Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Angin yang berhembus sama sekali tak mengurangi kehangatan mereka.

Wookie menggenggam tangan Yesung yang ada di pinggangnya. "Aku merasa seperti memerankan film Titanic. Bersama orang yang kucintai di tengah samudra." Wanita itu terkikik geli mengingat salah satu adegan film terkenal itu.

"Apa semuanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang kau impikan, baby?"

Wookie mengangguk pelan, masih dengan memandang gulungan ombak. "Ya. Ini bahkan lebih menakjubkan dari yang kuimpikan selama ini. Terima kasih."

Yesung melepaskan kaitan tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuh istrinya lembut. " Sama-sama. Asal kau tahu, baby, aku melakukannya tak cuma-cuma."

Sang istri mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi oppa menyuruhku membayar semuanya?"

Yesung menggerakkan jemarinya menyusuri wajah cantik istrinya. "Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, baby..." Lelaki itu mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. "Aku ingin kita bercinta disini. Di tengah samudra, diiringi angin laut.."

"Apa?!"

**To Be Continue**

Hai,, saya sengaja buat ff ini untuk menyambut anniversary appa dan eomma para YWS..

Chapter selanjutnya diusahakan akan dipublish pas Yewook Day..

See you..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love In The Ship**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Lenght : 2/2 (Twoshoot)**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Mengandung unsur dewasa, Gaje, abal, typho(s). Dosa tanggung sendiri. Gak suka, silahkan menyingkir. Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: Impian Wookie adalah berlayar di tengah samudra bersama orang yang dicintainya sedangkan Yesung dengan senang hati menurutinya. Bagaimana ya rasanya bercinta di tengah samudra?**

*****Yewook*****

Yesung menggerakkan jemarinya menyusuri wajah cantik istrinya. "Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, baby..." Lelaki itu mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. "Aku ingin kita bercinta disini. Di tengah samudra, diiringi angin laut.."

Wookie melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan Yesung. "Ya! Jangan an-" Belum sempat Wookie melanjutkan aksi protesnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Yesung. Bibir lelaki itu mengecup lalu menjilat seluruh bagian luar bibir Wookie. Sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Wookie dan tangan lainnya merangkul erat pinggang gadis itu agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Mau tak mau, Wookie pun turut merasakan sensasi ciuman ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya berciuman dengan Yesung, tapi entah kenapa masih membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

Bibir Yesung bergerak perlahan menyesap bibir Wookie. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir itu sehingga membuat Wookie tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan lenguhannya. "Eunghh.."

Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, lidah Yesung segera menerobos bagian dalam rongga mulut Wookie. Mengeksplorasi setiap bagian di dalamnya lalu mencari lidah Wookie untuk memulai pertarungan. Kedua lidah tersebut bergerak dengan lihai untuk saling membelit pasangannya. Bunyi kecipak saliva dan lenguhan Wookie serasa menyatu dengan deburan ombak.

Wookie berusaha mendorong dada Yesung kala dirasa pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Karena Yesung pun merasakan demikian, dilepaskannya ciuman panas berdurasi 15 menit tersebut. Wookie mendongak dengan wajah merah padam untuk mengais udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Oppa ingin malam ini menjadi malam terindah kita.." Yesung berbisik lalu mengulum daun telinga istrinya.

"Op-oppa..." desah Wookie ketika merasakan lidah Yesung berputar di telinga kanannya. Sensasi basah dan geli membuatnya bergidik.

Yesung mulai menggerakkan kedua tangan menuju bagian belakang tubuh istrinya. "Oppa kan sudah mewujudkan impianmu, jadi sekarang giliranmu memberikan imbalannya.." Tangan bergerak pelan dari punggung sampai butt Wookie. "Oppa ingin.. merasakan milik oppa ada dalam bagian terdalam dirimu, baby." Yesung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan Wookie hingga tanpa celah sedikitpun seraya meremas kedua butt kenyal istrinya yang membuat sang istri menggelit tak nyaman. "Kau tahu, impian terbesar oppa adalah memilikimu seutuhnya.." Yesung kembali menyambar bibir Wookie dan melumatnya ganas. Lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut istrinya tanpa ketinggalan sedikitpun.

Wookie bersandar pasrah pada tubuh suaminya. Sentuhan dan bisikan Yesung serasa melumpuhkan urat syarafnya. Tubuhnya serasa menggelenyar. Ia dapat merasakan gejolak yang besar dalam dirinya.

"Oppa..." Desahan Wookie mencelos saat Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sejenak sebelum lidahnya kembali membelit lidah istrinya. Wookie hanya mengikuti dengan pasrah permainan suaminya. Ia akui kalau suaminya itu adalah great kisser.

Tangan Yesung berpindah ke bagian depan. Jemarinya berputar dengan penuh sensual perut ramping istrinya kemudian merambat naik ke sepasang gunung kembar istrinya. Yesung mengusap perlahan payudara Wookie yang membuat tubuh pemiliknya menegang seketika.

"Oppa..." Wookie menggelinjang tak nyaman. Ia menahan tangan suaminya yang bergerak. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya bagian tubuh sensitifnya dijamah orang lain apalagi lelaki.

"Sstt.. Mulai sekarang, semua yang ada pada tubuhku adalah milikku juga," sahut Yesung dengan kembali mengusap payudara Wookie yang masih bersembunyi di balik dress yang dipakainya dengan gerakan memutar.

"O-oppa..." Wookie mendesah menahan gairah dalam tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan Yesung mulai meremas payudara.

Sang suami mendekatkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher istrinya. Dikecupnya lembut bagian leher Wookie sebelum menggigitnya dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Kecup-gigit-hisap. Itulah yang dilakukan Yesung hingga hampir seluruh leher iatrinya penuh dengan tanda. Tanda kepemilikan darinya. Tangannya tak kunjung diam bahkan semakin merajalela meremas bongkahan gunung kembar milik sang istri yang hanya bisa melenguh menahan gairah dalam dirinya akibat permainan suaminya.

Yesung menghentikan pekerjaannya di area leher Wookie lalu menatap sang istri penuh nafsu. " Oppa sudah tak sabar, baby." Jemari Yesung mulai bergerilya membuka retsleting dress milik sang istri tak memperdulikan Wookie yang masih sibuk mengais udara.

Wookie menghentikan gerakan tangan suaminya sebelum retslesting dress miliknya terbuka seutuhnya. "Oppa.. Tidak disini.." ucapnya dengan bersemu malu. Hanya beberapa detik lagi, sesuatu yang telah dijaganya seumur hidup harus ia serahkan kepada sosok yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa? Oppa sangat ingin melakukannya disini.." jawab Yesung lembut.

"Tapi.. kalau nanti masuk angin bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Oppa akan selalu memberikan kehangatan yang tak terkira untukmu." Yesung menjawab diikuti kedipan genitnya lalu kembali meraih pakaian istrinya dan mencoba melepaskannya sesegera mungkin.

"Oppa.." Wookie menahan tangan Yesung lagi.

Yesung mendesah frustasi. "Kenapa lagi sih, baby?"

Wookie menatap suaminya takut-takut. "Ka-kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" tanyanya ragu.

Yesung menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, Kim Ryeowook! Kau lupa kita berada di mana sekarang? Kita di tengah samudra. Tak akan ada yang melihat perbuatan kita," sahut Yesung agak sebal karena hasratnya tak segera disalurkan.

Wookie sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Oppa lupa kalau kita tak sendirian disini? Masih ada nahkoda dan pelayan, oppa." Wookie berkata tak kalah sebalnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Semua pelayan sudah masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing, kalau nahkodanya tentu saja tak akan bisa melihat kita. Kau ingat kan kalau kita berada di tempat teratas kapal ini?" Yesung menjelaskan dengan sedikit tak sabar. Ia membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan kecil istrinya lalu dengan gerakan cepat menjatuhkan dress yang dikenakan Wookie ke lantai.

Yesung menatap takjub tubuh istrinya dengan napas memburu. Matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah mengagumi keindahan tubuh gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya dalam balutan pakaian dalam. Masih tertutupi oleh kain saja sudah setakjub ini, bagaimana kalau ia melihat tubuh istrinya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun? Yesung merasakan celananya semakin bertambah sesak. Sesuatu di dalamnya memberontak ingin segera dibebaskan.

Yesung mendekap erat istrinya sambil berbisik, "Oppa menginginkanmu, baby.." Tangannya merabai punggung Wookie dengan perlahan lalu melepaskan kaitan bra warna hitam istrinya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja di lantai. Yesung semakin terburu napsu melihat dada sintal milik sang istri.

Wookie menutupi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Tatapan membara Yesung membuatnya sedikit takut. Menurutnya tatapan Yesung itu seperti seekor harimau lapar yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Oppa..." cicitnya.

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Wookie agar bersandar di pagar pembatas kapal. Ia mengecup sebentar bibir dan leher istrinya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya menatap penuh napsu kedua payudara sang istri yang bebas. Ia mulai menciumi kemudian menghisap nipple kanan Wookie layaknya seorang bayi sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas dan memelintir nipple sebelah kiri. "Ah.. Oppa.." Wookie kembali mendesah yang membuat Yesung semakin terbakar gairah. Setelah merasa puas, Yesung beralih menghisap nipple sebelah kiri milik Wookie.

Tangannya merabai perut Wookie dengan gerakan memutar. Wookie menggeliat geli. Yesung menahan erat pinggang Wookie dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur agar tidak mengakibatkan dia dan istrinya mati tragis karena tercebur ke lautan.

Semakin lama tangan Yesung semakin ke bawah. Ia juga memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Wookie. "Oh..Oppahh.. " Wookie kembali mendesah saat merasakan tangan Yesung mengelus lembut bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah.

Lelaki itu bisa merasakan kehangatan bagi jarinya di bawah sana. Ia tersenyum senang merasakan bahwa tubuh Wookie dengan senang hati menerimanya. Mulanya jarinya hanya bergerak berputar di area luar bagian kewanitaan istrinya kemudian memainkan klitoris Wookie sebentar sebelum ia mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Wookie. "Akh.. Op-.." Jerit gadis itu melampiaskan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang dirasakannya. Gerakan seirama antara gerakan tangan dan bibir Yesung membuat Wookie semakin mengejang menahan gejolak dan mendesah lebih keras. Untung saja suara desahan dan lenguhan kenikmatan mereka terbaur dengan suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin yang semakin kencang saja.

Yesung menambahkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Wookie. Wookie menjambak-jambak rambut Yesung sebagai pelampiasan. "Oppa.." Dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua saat merasakan kedua jemari suaminya mengonyak bagian dalamnya. Astaga. Dua jari saja membuatnya tak karuan menahan gejolak, bagaimana kalau nantinya kejantanan suaminya merasuki dirinya? Bisa pingsan dia.

Yesung menghentikan aksi bibirnya sebentar lalu berdiri tegak tanpa menghentikan jarinya yang masih saja bergerak keluar-masuk di bawah sana. Ia mendongak ke arah istrinya. "Kau menikmatinya, baby?" Senyum Yesung tersungging manis dengan menatap istrinya dan merapikan rambut Wookie yang berantakan tertiup angin.

Wookie mencengkeram lengan suaminya. Gerakan tangan Yesung yang intens membuatnya merasakan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. "Oppa..." desah panjang Wookie bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kenikmatan miliknya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Yesung. "Hah.. Oppa.." Padahal ini masih babak permulaan tapi kenapa tubuhnya sudah lemas sekali?

Yesung mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Wookie lalu mengulum kedua jarinya layaknya lolipop. Wookie hanya meringis jijim melihatnya. "Rasamu nikmat, baby..." ucapnya lalu menarik tengkuk istrinya dan melumat bibirnya segera sehingga Wookie dapat turut merasakan sarinya.

Wookie mendorong paksa tubuh Yesung sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja. Wanita itu terbatuk dan merasa mual. "Rasanya aneh.." adunya sambil berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tak berhasil.

"Bagiku apapun yang ada dalam tubuhmu terasa manis. Dan oppa sangat menikmatinya." Yesung menggombal yang membuat wajah Wookie merona.

Yesung tertawa melihat istrinya menunduk menyembunyikan raut malunya. "Oppa ingin mencecap seluruh manismu, baby. Oppa sangat menginginkanmu..." bisik Yesung kemudian mengulum daun telinga sang istri. Jemarinya mulai bergerak melepaskan celana dalam Wookie lalu menyingkirkannya begitu saja dengan bantua kakinya.

"Oppa..." Wookie merapatkan kakinya. Ia sangat malu.

"Tenanglah, baby.. Oppa akan membuatmu merasa nyaman dan nikmat nantinya," ucap Yesung lalu mengecup bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya. "Saranghae..."

Kecupan Yesung merambat semakin turun. Lelaki itu kembali menyesap bagian leher Wookie dan menciptakan bercak kepemilikan lagi. "Saranghae.."

Bibirnya bergerak semakin ke bawah lagi hingga ia sampai di kedua gunung kembar milik istrinya. Yesung mengecup kedua nipple istrinya bergantian. "Saranghae.."

Setiap jengkal tubuh bagian atas Wookie tak luput dari kecupan Yesung dan gumaman kata cinta. Hingga tibalah Yesung di bagian tengah selangkangan sang istri. Lelaki itu sedikit melebarkan kaki istrinya lalu menenggalamkan kepalanya di bawahnya. Ia menghirup dalam aroma khas kewanitaan istrinya lalu mulai mengecup lembut.

"Oppa..." Wookie mendesis pelan karena servis sang suami.

Yesung mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilati seluruh bagian kewanitaan istrinya yang bersih disertai bulu halus itu. "Jeongmal saranghae..."

"Ugh... oppahh..." Wookie menggeliat tak nyaman sambil mencengkeram pundak Yesung erat.

Desahan sang istri membuat Yesung semakin terbakar napsu. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu dalam hitungan detik ia sudah menanggalkan segala yang melekat di tubuhnya. Benda tumpul dan berurat miliknya langsung mengacung tegak dan menantang begitu dibebaskan dari sangkarnya.

Wookie bergidik melihat tubuh polos suaminya apalagi 'senjata' Yesung. Bagaiman bis benda sebesar itu akan memasuki lubang kecilnya? Tubuh Wookie bergetar membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat benda itu menembus dirinya. Semoga saja ia masih bisa hidup setelahnya.

Wookie merasakan keringatnya bercucuran deras. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "Oppa sebaiknya kita masuk sa-" Wookie hendak melarikan diri sebelum tangannya dicekal Yesung.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.." Yesung menarik pinggang istrinya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada pagar.

"Oppa..." Wookie mencicit ketakutan melihat tatapan membara suaminya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat merasakan kejantanan suaminya menggesek perutnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Ia heran, angin bertiup begitu kencang tapi kenapa ia masih merasa kepanasan?

"Oppa tak menerima penolakan, baby.." ucap Yesung tegas. Ia mengocok kejantanannya sebentar lalu memposisikannya tepat di lubang surga sang istri.

"Aghh..." Wookie menjerit keras saat kejantanan Yesung dalam sekali hentakan. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes karena menahan rasa sakit di daerah kewanitaannya.

Yesung menatap sang istri dengan sendu."Mianhae.. Oppa akan menghentikannya jika memang ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu," sesalnya. Lelaki itu merapikan rambut istrinya yang tertiup angin lalu mengusap air mata Wookie dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata sang istri.

Wookie menggeleng pelan. "Lanjutkan saja, oppa.." lirihnya. Seberapapun sakit yang dirasanya, ia tak ingin membuat suaminya yang sangat dicintainya kecewa. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kewajibannya menjadi seorang istri.

"Kau yakin, baby?" Yesung bertanya meyakinkan namun ada seberkas sinar harapan di matanya. Sang istri hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku sangat... mencintaimu." Ia mengecup lembut bibir sang istri. "Oppa berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Oppa tak ingin kau tersakiti, baby.." Yesung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur sambil tetap memeluk istrinya erat dan berpegangan pagar kapal. Ia bersumpah demi segala yang ada di langit dan bumi kalau dia benar-benar mencintai istrinya. Istrinya bagaikan bidadari yang dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Yesung sangat mensyukuri kehadiran Wookie disisinya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti istrinya sedikitpun meskipun ia yang harus mengorbankan segalanya.

"Ugh.. oppa... oh.." Lenguhan Wookie bagaika energi tersendiri bagi Yesung. Suaminya itu semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya dengan tetap berhati-hati agar istrinya tak tersakiti karena perbuatannya.

"Oh... di-disanahhh... oppa.." Wookie mendesah saat merasakan Yesung menembus titik kenikmatan terdalam dirinya. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Sakit, perih, geli, malu dan... nikmat.

Yesung tersenyum lega. Ia bisa melihat istrinya mulai menikmati kegiatan mereka. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya kala ada sesuatu yang bergejolak ingin keluar.

Keningnya berkerut. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan derasnya. "Aku sampai babyhhh..." teriak Yesung saat orgasme pertamanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku juga oppahhh..." sahut Wookie melampiaskan segala yang dirasakannya. Wanita ini memejamkan matanya merasakan bagian terdalamnya terasa hangat. Ia menumpukan kepalanya ke pundak suaminya dengan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ternyata bercinta mampu menyedot energinya begitu banyak. Ia tak menyangka di balik rasa sakit itu, terdapat kenikmatan yang tak ternilai.

Cairan putih bercampur merah darah tanda keperawanan Wookie sudah terenggut yang tak sempat tertampung menetes ke lantai dan membentuk genangan kecil. Yesung menarik tubuh istrinya untuk berpindah tempat tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuh sang istri pada tiang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Yesung kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Ia ingin mencobanya lagi dan lagi sampai dia puas menjalani malam pertama mereka. Ia ingin membawa istrinya tercinta menuju surga kenikmatan yang tak terkira.

Sensasi kenikmatan yang dirasakan pertama kalinya akibat penyatuan tubuh mereka membuat mereka melayang. Tak peduli tiupan angin kencang dan udara yang semakin mendingin tetap tak bisa menghalangi kehangatan cinta. Penyatuan jiwa dan raga. Peleburan cinta, napsu dan gairah.

"Akuhhh... sangat... mencintaimuhhh

.."

"A-akuhhh... jugahh... mencintaimu..."

**THE END**

Hai... maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan...

Sori telat updatenya.. Kemarin sibuk banget terus pas udah ada waktu, harus ngetik sampai dua kali karena tiba" sistemnya eror. nasib.. nasib..

Makasih buat yg udah nyempetin baca dan review di chap sebelumnya.. maaf klo endingnya ga jelas dan nc nya kurang hot..

Happy yewook day... moga appa dan eomma tetep langgeng meskipun appa lg wamil..

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya...


End file.
